A Song of Marble & Steel:The Gathering Storm
by SnowByrdN7
Summary: Summer has ended and now winter comes bringing death with it. As a war brews between the seven kingdoms who will save and unite them before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

**The Song of Marble and Steel**

 **Chapter 1: Histories of the Lands of Men**

 **Jor 1**

 _The Lands of men were born out of steel and fire. Walking across the great land bridge connecting the lands of old with the lands once known as the promise land, the children of men carved out the seven kingdom. The farmlands to the east, the great marshes just below the vast north, the highlands to the northwest, the desert plains of the southern coast where the great land bridge once stood, the mountains to the southwest, the vast north and the ice._

 _As the children of men spread across the promise land, war ensued for they were not the first to call this new land home. Creature once known as the Titans, godlike creatures of the elements, roamed these promised lands. War raged for a thousand years between the Titans and man until a peace was brokered between one of the Titans children known as Zeus, master of the northern snows and the children of men leader in the north Hippolyta. Locking away the Titans upper most part of the north known as the ice, Zeus and Hippolyta joined their two houses as God and worshipper. Peace ruled the lands as time passed but like all things the peace did not last._

 _Another group of men came from the far side of the lands of old. They called themselves Kryptonians. Riding on fire breathing winged monsters they came. Wielding the name of a new God Rao they burned the lands of the south. One by one the great house of the south fall and bent a knee to the Kryptonians. Though some resisted they were met by fire raining from above._

 _The news of the new God Rao sent a shiver up the spines of the people of the north. Praying to her gods, Hippolyta could not allow her people to suffer another war. The loss from the Titan Wars was still felt over a century later. And the watch of the Titans was all that mattered. Never again could those monsters ever set foot in the lands of men. So as the Kryptonians marched closer to the north unlike the lands of the south, the north met the conquering men not with blades but with a rare olive branch of peace._

 _"_ _We welcome you to the North," Queen Hippolyta said as she stared up into a dragons face._

 _Smoke plumed from the dragon's mouth as its eyes burned like a roaring fire. . "The sisters of the Great God of Winter Zeus have heard of our great power..."_

 _The lead Kryptonian on the dragon seemed perplexed. He had heard tells of these warrior woman, these Amazons. They were fierce women not these gentle women holding out an olive branch. Intrigued the lead Kryptonian leaped from his dragon to the snow. Towering above most men his crimson eye burned into the Queen's soul._

 _"_ _I am of the House of El," the leader replied._

 _"_ _Greetings," Hippolyta answered with a smile._

 _"_ _I had heard your women were savage warriors," he responded back._

 _"_ _The men of the south are weak," she laughed back. "They fear us for they can not beat use."_

 _"_ _I see," El murmured. "Yet unlike the others you do not meet us with blades."_

 _"_ _My people know strength," Hippolyta answered. "And my people also do not wish to war with a people that are our equals. The loss of life would be too high."_

 _Behind the throngs of women warriors a might thunder claps across the skies causing the dragons stammer backwards away from the Amazons._

 _"_ _You are not the only ones with power," Hippolyta continues as another clasp of thunder cracks the heavens._

 _The leader of the Kryptonians smiled, "A clash of two such formidable forces would do nothing but destroy this land."_

 _The Amazon Queen nodded in agreement._

 _"_ _We the North do welcome you to our land House of El," Hippolyta said as she took a step towards El. "Take this olive branch as a symbol of peace..."_

 _El was so moved but the action of the Amazon Queen he took the olive branch in his hand lifted it up above his head. The dragons roared shaking the earth beneath them._

 _"_ _Let there be peace between up," El bellowed to his people. "You are now the warden of the North Queen Hippolyta, Hail Hippolyta the peace bringer!"..._

The Archives of Diurnus Terrene Keep, the capital of Metropolis

"That can not be how it ended," a soft child's voice feels in the darkness. "Where is the rest?"

Slam

A heavy book closes as a young child stands up on his feet.

"Maester Ulr," the seated young called into the dim achieves.

Hurried footsteps fill the grand achieve of Diurnus Terrene Keep. An old hooded man steps into the light.

"Yes young Prince Jor," a old man whispers breathless.

"Where is the last part of tale of El?" Prince Jor asked. "There are pages missing."

As the words left his prince's mouth he knew he needed to lie. The truth should only be known by the one.

The old man sighed, "Those pages were lost long ago young Prince."

"But I need to know what happens," Jor replied.

The old man mused what was bothering the young prince so. Never once had he cared about the tales of the Amazonian peace pact six hundred year ago or the adventure of El, the conqueror.

"In my dreams Maester Ulr I am El yet I am still myself yet I am not me," Jor rambled. "I was my father and my son yet I was still me..."

There was something in his eyes as the young prince tried to explain hiss dreams. Had Rao shown himself to the young prince? If so then maybe he was the one, the promised king. Something leaped in his soul yet he needed to be sure. The old maester placed his hand on the young prince's shoulders.

"One second my young prince," the old man whispered.

Wondering away from the young Jor the old maester walked towards a rarely used wing of the achieves. Murmuring as he shuffled down the endless aisle of books he came to a lone handful of papers on an empty shelf.

"Great Rao let him be the one who will save us from the night," the old man whispered.

Placing the old pages underneath his arms he slowly makes his way back to the waiting young prince. As he approached he watched the young prince pace back and forth.

"My prince," the old maester called softly.

Jor looked up at his old teacher.

"Here," the maester whispered as he pulled the old pages from underneath his arm.

Extending his hand out Jor took the pages from his teacher and began reading.

 _War had been avoided but as the Amazons of the North did not desire war El had his reasons for not wanting a fight. A son of El would one day marry a woman of the North who could handle Rao's red flames. The great flames had told him one night as he stared into them. Spread the North the flames commanded. For one day they shall join with us so the night shall fall. Thought El knew of what the fires spoke of he knew it was he that would not be able to unite their peoples. He was not burn of flames thrice..._

 _Thrice shall flames consume him, once shall he be born of flames, second shall make Rao's great fire be burn within him and finally it shall consume him finally ending the night._

The old maester stared that his young prince as he read. Slowly Jor looked up at the old man. He's eye burning crimson red.

"I need a sword," Jor said. "I am to be a warrior."

A smile spread across the old man's face.

"As you wish my prince," the old maester replied. "As you wish..."

 **Lex I**

 _The Power of the Shadow_

Twenty-seven years later

The counsel chambers of Castle Diurnus Terrene, the capital city of the Kingdom of Metropolis

I stand alone and veiled in the shadows of the upper levels of main palace Diurnus Terrene. Ah my little hiding places. A master of secretes always needed them.

"Even the walls can have ears young Lex," my former master always used to tell me before I ended him.

Wise words from a foolish man and in a city as populous as Metropolis I needed ears all over. Thankful with my rapid rise to zenith of power in this city I placed my ears very well.

"Lord Lex..." a whiny voice calls my name.

I grunt. They know I am no lord. I sweat they call me so just to spite me. Yet in the end it will be me that will have the last laugh.

"Hand it to me and go," I replied extending my hand out to the lad standing in the door way.

The young boys scurried into the room and places the ravens scroll into my open hand.

Slowly I unravel the scroll as I lift it up to my face. I can do nothing but smile.

"Well, well aren't you interesting young knight..." I whisper under my breath.

Today my ears had brought me something I had longed for. I could not help but smile at the thought of absolute chaos running rampant through the realm.

"Too long has there been peace in this land," I think to myself.

As I lose myself in the beautiful of chaos I was about to unleash I hear the voices of the counsel elders gradually start to grow louder and louder.

Click

The door behind me leisurely cracks open.

"Ah Lady Waller," I smirk as I place the opened scroll onto the table near me.

"I am not one of your minions you summon you old vulture," her heavy set voice answered back.

"And in spite of your hatred of me you still came," I riposte.

Waller's sighs fill my hiding room as she rubs the side of her head.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

Gradually I turn to face her.

"Are you excited about the grand turnery in the former King Jor's honor Amanda?" I ask.

"What a foolish question," Waller snapped back. "First of all never question my love and devotion to our former King but..."

"It's too elaborate, too expensive," I reply smirking. "But on the fortnight shouldn't we celebrate the loss of our most beloved king. King Zod insists on celebrating his beloved friend... "

"Will the king be paying for this?" Waller asked rolling her eyes.

"One most wonder how the great Jor and his pregnant wife must have suffered in the flames of the Castle of Kandor..."

Waller's face turned a pale shade of brown as the words left my mouth.

"Wait what the Queen Lara was never with child..." Waller paused herself in midsentence.

As I stare into her eyes I could hear the wheels in her head turning as I continue to stare at that city elders gathering beneath us. She knew I never spoke with out purpose.

"You never wondered why the queen stopped going to court," I pose as I slowly drag my hands across the table. "Zod knew something about Jor did not wish him to know."

Waller seemed at a loss for words.

"I must help her smell the blood in the water," I think to myself as I pick up the scroll with my finger tips.

Waller was a savage for justice and it will be her undoing.

"King Zod himself saw the flames burning down Kandor," she snapped as she regained her composure. "What are you insinuating Lex? That Zod killed Jor!"

"Oh, now how convenient would it be for the king to die on a hunting trip to the grand archive of Kandor," I smirk as I leave the scroll on the edge of the table.

I gaze into her eyes coldly before smiling.

"Isn't he just a handsome boy," I whisper as I continue passed her.

I stand in the doorway as I hear her heavy footsteps saunter up to the table behind me.

"By the Gods," she gasps. "His man looks just like Jor..."

She peers down at the king still holding the scroll in her hands. I hear her crumple up the scroll in her hand as I close the door behind me.

"Well the man who thinks himself the king," I think to myself as I walk down the palaces halls. "These old vulture eyes see you and I am coming for you."

 **Jonathan I**

 _"_ _Promise me Jon,"_

I wake up in a cold sweat as I hear the former king's voice. Wiping the dampness from my brow I notice it is Midday. Afternoons in Kent Hold always seemed so dreamy at this time of day yet like always I found no peace. Something about the crow's message from Diurnus Terrene Keep a week ago didn't set well with me. In all the years since Zod took the throne he had never called upon me to come to the capital, especially since I refused to remain as the hand of the king. I served the one true king Jor of the House El and hearing Jor's voice humming in my ears made me even surer something about this message was wrong.

"What are up to Zod," I mummer.

Twenty-two years ago at Kandor

 _"_ _Promise me Jon, promise me..."Jor begged._

 _"_ _I can not leave you here my king," I replied as I grabbed on to his arm tightly._

 _"_ _Nor I," Lord Thomas Wayne added._

 _"_ _Jor," our beloved queen called._

 _She heard them coming or was it the red star cracking the heavens. A sign from Rao had come. Lord Wayne and I both reached for our blades as we see the panic in her face. I watched her hand the young prince growing within her._

 _"_ _I will not leave," he bellowed._

 _"_ _If you stay then I shall with you," Lara replied. "Zod might be reasoned with if he understands..."_

 _"_ _No beloved he will not," Jor growled. "He wants to do something it isn't in his place to do."_

 _"_ _At least allow Lord..." I pleaded._

 _"_ _You will leave this place and take the queen with you..." Jor interrupted his eyes as red as blood. "Whatever Zod orders you to do it..."_

 _"_ _Jor let me put that insubordinate general in his place," Lord Wayne said as he kneeled down before Jor._

 _"_ _Jor," again Lara called for the king._

 _Something in her eyes spoke the truth... She couldn't leave._

 _He shall be born of fire..._

As the memory of Jor and Lara's scorched bodies consumes my mind the faint cry of a child fills my mind. Looking out of my chambers window I look down at the young man I raised as my own.

 _Over the horizon the first sliver of sun light crests from behind the tree tops and is meet my smoke. The royal chambers of grand the halls of Kandor were nothing more than a hollow shell of their former glory. Form the ashes a soft whimper raises. Lord Wayne looks into my eyes before we both ran into the hollowed halls. Again the soft whimper cracks the silent morning. We rushed towards the sound until we found to chard corpses clinging to each other._

 _"_ _By the spirits," I gasped as I saw something moving between the bodies._

 _"_ _Jon it's a baby..."Thomas whispered as he approached the two burned bodies. "And it still lives..."_

 _"_ _A child born of the flames..." I mouthed. "He is the Kal..."_

"Zod is up to something," I whisper as I watch my son hitches up his horse. "Great Rao protect us for the darkness comes..."

 **Clark I**

 _House Kent: Honorable Stewards of the Land_

The stables at Kent Hold in the Kingdom of Smallville

I stand in my father's old stables as I hitch up my horse, Streaky, with a raven hair woman on my mind. Being plagued by dreams was my burden to bear. But this dream was different than the others. I didn't see flames but a beauty the likes I had never seen. A dark skinned woman with even darker hair. Over the past few nights I she had come to me, the dark woman. She was bathing in falling snow. The contrast spurned me as I watch the snow caress her skin. Oh how I longed to me the falling snow so I could gently caress her.

"...Streaky you should have seen her," I sigh aloud as I lift my saddle atop my horse. "Her eyes were the palest of blue..."

"Great spirits of the earth Clark!" my mother bellows behind me. "Naked ladies in dreams..."

I feel my face burn hot. Slowly I look over my shoulder to my mother's face. She could barely hold in her laughter.

"Ma!" I shout.

"Clark," my mother laughs. "You should have seen the things your father did..."

I could sense she was worried. Using laughter to hide ones true emotions,

"It might not be so bad you know," I whisper as I pat my horse's side. "I mean the fact father called it a den of lions might just be an over statement..."

"And when has your father ever been wrong?" my mother asks as she places her hand over mind. Just be careful and show those pampered knights of the capital that real men are from Land Smallville."

I sigh as a long strand of my hair falls into my face.

"You are the best fighter this land has seen in a generation," I hear my father's voice behind me. "The other knights of the seven realms should be very afraid..."

My father's words brought me no comfort. I was no noble knight of the capital. I was just a son of lord of a small kingdom.

"If Diurnus Terrene is such a horrible place father why must we go?" I ask as I watch my father approach me.

"Because we can not refuse the king my son," my father answered coldly.

Slowly my father walks passes by me to his own horse. As he grabs his horse's reins I could see him whisper under his breath to my mother in a language I could not understand but I felt something stare to sting in my chest. A spark of fire...

 _"_ _You know nothing Clark..."_


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and Visions

**Chapter 2: Dreams and Visions**

 **Hippolyta I**

 ** _Amazonian Wardens of the North: Through Peace We Guard the Gates_**

 _The North, the home of frozen lands of the old gods of Olympus, rests quietly under heaps of falling snow save one restless soul, Hippolyta, High Amazon Wardeness of the North. A note from the Capital city of Metropolis arrived in the claws of an unwelcomed emissary from of the old vulture Lex._

 _The note spoke of tidings of games and merriment but Lyta knew Lex's silver tongue was spinning a web lies. For in the twenty-seven years since the death of former King Jor and no games were held in his honor as was tradition. No songs were sung about his mighty deeds save he left the kingdom to Zod, his most loyal hand and friend. Something was afoot... Something dangerous..._

The Megaron (the great hall) of Castle Paradise, Themyscira

The Megaron of Paradise rang hollow with the sound of flapping wings of the Lex's messenger crow. Alone I sat gazing up at the old crow staring down at me. I hated crows. They were vile harbingers of death and diseases; I guess that is why Lex used them to do his dirty work. He found a kin in them. With a sigh I lean back in my throne craved from old cypress and begin reading.

 _Wardeness of the North Hippolyta,_

 _Lyta I send you greets from Metropolis. How long as the southern court has been graced with your ageless face? It has to be about twenty-seven years, oh how the time does fly when one is busy. I hear you now have a daughter Hippolyta. Please forgive my lateness but congratulations. I look forward to meeting her one day._

 _On that note old friend let us get down to the business._

 _Our king has been moved by the spirits of the seven to hold games in honor of Jor. His Majesty wishes to see you so that we might all pay our proper respects to our most beloved former King._

 _So in the name of King Zod, first of his name, I formally wish to invites you and your court to Diurnus Terrene for games and feasting held in honor of former King Jor-El's name day._

 _The King's Master of Secrets, Lex_

"You are up to something Lex..." I whisper lowly as I lower the letter in my hand.

"My Queen..." a faint voice calls to me. "A crow sent from the capital?"

As I look up to the back of Phillippus's, my master of swords, head. She was standing in the doorway to the megaron. Her eyes were fixated on Lex's crow that was perched atop the door seal above her as she steps into the room.

"Yes old friend," I whisper lifting my hand waving for her to join me.

"It has been years since a formal crow has been sent to us," my old friend replies as she looks at me.

My eyes gaze back down at the letter clenched tightly in my hand before handing it to my Phillippus. The room fills with silence as my old friend reads Lex's invitation, if one could call 'in the name of the king' giving any of us the option to refuse.

A sigh parts Phillippus's lips as she lowers the letter, "It might not be so bad my Queen..."

"The 'noble' King Zod and me under the same roof..." I reply coldly. "How can they call him noble when he couldn't even save Jor..."

"Jor died in a fire Lyta," Phillippus retorts. "No one could have predicted something like that could have happened."

I glare up as her with fire in my eyes, "El was fire made flesh and every king in his lane has the same fire in their veins. Fire can't burn fire..."

"Twenty-Seven years is a long time..." Phillippus sighs. "Maybe Zod wishes to make amends with us. He has been doing so in all the rest of the other lands..."

Twenty-seven years, the number rolled off Phillippus's tongue as my gaze is drawn back up to the crow seated atop the doorway. The crow seemed to be smiling as our eyes meet, mocking me. Eyes to eyes with the crow Phillippus's words seemed faint from my ears. Had her voice always been that faint?

 _"_ _Fears fills in this place doesn't it?"_

My eyes grow large as I watch the words leave the crows mouth. I shake my head trying to push the image of the talking crow from my mind. Opening my eyes once more I stare back at Phillippus. Her lips were moving before me but no sounds parted from them. My hands clasp the arm rest of my chair.

"I fear nothing," I reply.

 _"_ _...Tis not your fear that I speak of mortal..." the_ _voice spoke as a low rumble of thunder._

Its low vibration pulsed through the backboard of my cypress throne silencing me. As the rumble traversed up my back it ended at the nape of my neck with a cold kiss that only the king of winter could bring. He was here.

"Zeus..." I exhaled.

 _"_ _You still remember my touch after all these years... Lyta," he answers._

"Yes beloved," I answer.

 _"_ _You will take Diana to Metropolis when you go..." he orders._

My hands clasp the arm rests of my throne my old cypress cracking it beneath my fingers as the words left his mouth. Zeus's icy gently rests a top my hand causing my grip loosens.

"She is all I have from you, of our love," I mutter interrupting him. "Metropolis is a den I vipers and she is naïve to the things of the southern lands."

 _"_ _Did you not fear the first time you went?" he asked as he slowly appears before me._

"Things where different then beloved," I reply.

 _"_ _The time of the mother of dragons as come Lyta," he whispers as lightning white eyes stare down into mine._

Zeus's words linger in the air between us, _Mother of Dragons._ How long had it been since the skies had been filled with dragons? Two hundred years? Diana was my daughter. She was just my little girl, my little Ice Princess.

"Dragons are gone Zeus, the last hope to ever see them fly once more died when Jor did..." I reply with a soft whisper.

 _"_ _The great dragon's line did not die that night Lyta, he was born," Zeus whispered as he knelt before more. "...Blood and fire... He will need her love..."_

My eyes fill with tears as I gaze down at Zeus's hand. When has a god ever knelt before a mortal in such a way? The king of my god's and my lover face stares up into mine. How can he be so calm about this? He spoke of blood, fire and love. How could those words not make him fear for her safety? Diana was our only daughter.

"Can you not let this cup pass from her beloved?" I ask as the tears flowed from my eyes.

 _"_ _She must awaken the great dragon," Zeus answers back as his hand cups my face._

"Diana is just a child my love," I reply as I bring his hand to my cheek. "She will not understand..."

 _"_ _... She will fear them, yet in she will love them," he replies softly. "They will be a part of her. Winter is coming Lyta and he is the fire to stave off the cold..."_

"Lyta!" Phillippus shouts just inches from my ear.

"Winter shall not come!" I yell releasing my hands from the arm rest of my throne.

I extend my hands out in front of me reaching for Zeus but he vanishes. As he fade a mass of gray flesh is behind him.

 ** _"_** ** _Winter has risen!" the mass bellowed as it stands to its feet._**

The massive creature opens its eyes and crimson fire blasts out zigzagging towards me. I crumple to the ground in fear. Clasping my eyes shout I tremble in fear. That voice. Gods no...

 _"_ _...Yet so is my fire..." another voice roars._

ROAR!

The earth shakes beneath me. What manner of god can make the Gaea herself quake? Gathering myself I open my eyes. The heavens above me were filled with smoke and fire. Through the smoke two black massive shadows fill the skies. The heavens did crack once more lighting the clouds with a red hue. Flames poured out in a massive wave splitting through the thick smoke revealing the night skies. In the spilt sky floats two mighty dragons; one of white and the other of red. Standing atop both dragons was a man. His voice rose above the dragons cry as he joins them. His eyes were filled with fire, but his face...

"Jor?" I call.

 _"_ _My queen, speak to me?" I faintly hear Phillippus's voice repeat over and over._

 _"_ _Kal,"_ _my_ _daughter's voice whispers._

Again the man roars with dragons. As Gaia did quake beneath me I watch my daughter Diana wrap her arms around the man with Jor's face waist. She glowed with Zeus's divine light it seemed to calmed him.

"DIANA!" I shout. "Get away from him"

 _"_ _Lyta! Lyta!"_

Phillippus's final call pulls me back into myself. The vision fades. Very shaken I brush off friend's hand and pick myself up off the floor.

"You called for Jor Lyta," Phillippus whispers touching my shoulder. "By the god's what did you see..."

"Nothing," I utter my voice still trembling as I retake my seat on the throne.

"Inform the mightiest among us to prepare for the journey to the Metropolis. We

shall be leaving at sunrise."

"But that would mean the young princess will be joining us," Phillippus replies but pauses as she stares at me. "You can't mean to bring her..."

"Do as I ask Phillippus," I reply coldly.

"Lyta you can't just act like something isn't wrong," she continues unfazed by my words. "Tell me of what you saw..."

I lift my hand to silence her. How could I tell her of this? Some things weren't meant for the masses to know. Fear would causes chaos. The dragons and the gray skinned man were something for only others to know.

"Old crow tell your master that we shall come to his games," I says as I look back to the bird atop the doorway. "An that in a month's time I look forward to seeing his majesty once more.

The old vulture's minion crows loudly before flying off. I feel Phillippus's eyes following my every movement in my face. She knew me all to well for with every twitch of my lips she knew something was wrong.

"Fine keep your secrets Lyta," Phillippus replies. "But whatever you saw I hope you know what you are doing..."

I sigh, for I didn't. By Hades I don't think even my fellow league members would know how to handle this.

"Have Hessia inform Diana of our travel plans," I order never looking back at Phillippus's face.

I could not face it. Eyes and souls were connected as one. And this truth needed to be kept silent for my daughter's sake. The sight of my daughter holding the man top the dragons flashes before my eyes...

 _"_ _Love shall bring balance," Zeus whispers. "They shall do what I couldn't for I didn't have love until you."_

A bitter smile spreads across my lips.

"And her armor my Queen?" Phillippus asks coldly.

"This is the south Phillippus," I reply shifting back to a stern face.

"So no..."

I nod.

"Shall I have someone pack your things?"

"No, I shall do it myself," I reply.

"As you wish,"

Phillippus bows low before leaving me. They say a heavy crown sits on troubled brow. Well tis very heavy went that crown is made of from dragons.

 **Diana I**

 ** _Amazonian Wardens of the North: Through Peace We Guard the Gates_**

Lady Diana's Chambers, Castle Paradise, Themyscira

Heavy are my eyes as I stare up at my ceiling of beautiful tiles. Glazing sleepily at them had become a custom I found that helped me sleep. A part of me always wondered if since I was not human maybe being haunted in my dream just came with the territory.

As I stare at the stars on my ceiling I count the moments till it happens. The moonlight was in perfect alignment at with the tiles on my ceiling.

"Three , two and ..."

A smile spreads across my face as the tiles shimmer like the night skies. Something in the way they glissaded made me lift my right hand up towards them.

"The knight," I whisper as point to a constellation pattern on the ceiling. "The lantern, the builder, the sea serpent, the runner..."

Moving my hand across through the air in a circle I pause at the guardian of the skies. My heart races as I stare at the hero of old Hessia's tales... The protector... the...

Knock, knock

I mutter, "Come in..."

I look towards my door as I hear it creak open.

"Sorry to disturb you so late my lady but your mother wished for me to pack your things..." Hessia says as she shuffles towards my closet.

"Pack my things for what?" I ask.

"For Metropolis my lady," she replies as she takes out a few dresses from my closet. "...No, no the blue one for the ..."

"Come again?" I ask rolling over onto my sides.

"You heard me Diana," Hessia replies. "You will be accompanying your mother on her journey to Metropolis..."

My heart soars with joy as I leap off of my bed and rush towards her. My arms wrap around her lifting her up off the ground.

"By Zeus..." I shout. "I'm sure it was him..."

Hessia grunts.

"Only Zeus himself could make mother let me leave Paradise," I giggle as I spin her round and round.

"And some of us just ate..." Hessia hisses.

I look at Hessia's face. She was green.

"Sorry," I reply as I stop spinning. "I forget my own strength sometimes..."

As I place her back on the ground she stumbles backwards into my dresser.

"Tis nothing Diana," she replies bent over my dresser. "I am just not as young as I used to be. Three hundred is ripe old age you know."

I laugh as I help her back upright, "You don't look a day over thirty-four."

Hessia laughs as she shoos me away.

"The south," I mouth stumbling backwards collapsing onto my bed.

"... Too hot and full of shit," Hessia grumbles from my closet.

My joyous laughter fades.

Hessia's laughter fades as well, "I sure you'll enjoy the warmth..."

Her words sting... _'Too hot.'_ It is not as if I can feel anything in the first place. Ice princess that is what I am... 'Too hot' what do I know of that? They were just words to me.

"It is fine," I lie softly.

"... You'll love the games Diana..." she muttered stumbling over her words.

I don't answer her. I didn't need too, my silence spoke volumes. Hessia lingers next to my bed for a few minutes before she leaves me for my closet. I can hear her cussing as she went.

 _"_ _Damn it nice going Hessia,"_

Her words seemed hollow. They never think till it is too late. The words had been spoken and could no longer be taken back. Yes I was old enough to handle the jeers, snide comments, by Hades I even join in on some of the jokes but sometimes I just didn't wish to hear it sometimes. The ever present reminder I was not like my fellow wardens.

"A 'you are ice joke' even from Hessia," I whisper as I once more stare up at the stars on my ceiling.

Staring back up at my ceiling I lose myself in the constellations circling back around them mouthing their names softly until I finally make my way back to the protector.

"... The dragon..." I whisper as my eyes became heavy once more.

 _A voice speaks to me through the darkness; it was rich, sensual and ancient. The voice felt almost primal as fear rose up within me. My heart starts to race but once more the voice speaks this time in a sweet hum. The meanings of the words that were sung were just beyond of my reach yet they calmed me._

 _As the voice sang my eyes started to open. Still blurred from sleep my eyes are drawn to look down my body. Two light olive skin babes with dark curls rest one on either of my dark breasts. The sight of them made my heart swelled with such joy. Children were rare amongst my sisters but to be given two of them at once had to have been a blessing from the gods. As I look down at my resting children the voice's song comes to an end with the common tongue word 'Moon'._

 _I look up from my children as the voice continues to hum to me softly. His large crimson eyes finally meet mine. Paler than the moon herself was his face as faint wasps of fire seeped from the corners of his eyes. His fiery glance of passion and desire swiftly turned to a love as tears of joy falls down my cheeks._

 _"_ _There will be others, this I promise you," he coos softly._

 _"_ _Others?" I whisper as he caresses my cheek. "But we were blessed with two..."_

 _He pulls my graze back down my body. I glance back at my children but I find them no longer there. Their dark curls were replaced by two phantoms in the shape of dragons, one of red and one of white._

 _"_ _Mother of Dragons..." he growls._

 _His large crimson eyes burn into my soul as warm hands brush up my stomach making the phantom dragons fade away. Quickly I curl myself up in a ball turning my breasts to the coolness of my sheet. What manner of tricky was this?_

 _"_ _I must not feel this," I moan as the sensation does not stop. "For ice does not feel fire..."_

 _"_ _Then let fire feel for ice..." he breathes into my ear._

 _My silken sheets do not stop the warmth from spreading as his voice taunts me. I clasp my sheets tightly between my fingers as his warmth engulfs as his hand moves up the sides my body. My lips part as I fight the urge to scream with pleasure she he claims the tinder side of breast with his lips._

 _I gradually unfold myself before him as his molten kiss sets me on fire. I stare up into his crimson eyes. He sits up looking down at me. His eyes were so lost, hungry, pained, needing, wanting. Even with his lips far from me it still felt his burning heat. Warmth I need to feel it so reach up to his face with my hand. He molds into my hand, his flesh molten to the touch. His lips part as he kisses the palm of my hands. Slowly I guide his face closer and closer to my own. The earth moves beneath us as he rotates us around. He stops when I rest atop him my hands on his bare chest._

 _"_ _Mother of Dragons," he calls to me._

 _As he speaks I feel something hard between us. I look down at his nakedness. He was beautiful. Something primal in me made my hips start to rock back and forth on their own. He inhales sharply. I smile as I feel him press up against me. His hips start to rock with my own. I collapse forwards against him as he enters me. My long raven locks over his face. Again he sings soothing me, calming me. He rolls his hips up into me lifting me up slightly before pulling out. The pain was great yet fades as I look up from him._

 _Crimson eyes had me entranced as I propped myself up on my hands. Something in the song pulls me to look up from his eyes. Lifting my head my eyes see two oval scaled spheres above us. I lean forwards and take them in my hands. They felt so cold to the touch it pained me._

 _"_ _They look so cold," I whisper._

 _Something in me knew they needed heat. Leaning back on my knees I cradle the two oval spheres close to my breasts. His eyes burn redder before my eyes as I hold them close to me. We rock together with every thrust our eyes never moving from each other. My hands slowly slide down my body bring the spheres with me. He needed to touch them. He sits up bringing us eyes to eyes. His hands lace with mine so we were cradle the spheres together_

 _"_ _Fire and ice..." he whispers as we rock together._

 _The fire in his eyes starts to spread out in thicker and thicker waves the faster we went. I feel such pain on my stomach as his flames consume us as he claims my lips with a kiss laced with blood._

 _"_ _Kal!" I scream._

"Unhand her you!" I hear my mother shout in the distance.

Crimson eyes burning before me as I hear my mother's voice speak.

 _"_ _Forgive me for what I have taken from you..." he voice whispered._

"Princess get away from that cypress tree," old Hessia shouts as I feel her grab me by my waist.

"Tree?" I whisper.

There is no tree. How am I outside by the in courtyard when I am with the man with the red eyes? No this was wrong.

"Kal... Kal..." I call my voice panicked. "The eggs! My babies!"

With a mighty pull Hessia tries to separate me from the man I called Kal but I do not move. A sharp piercing pain shoots through my stomach. I double over. My children they need me. He needed me. I could not leave them. Hessia's thudded hard behind me.

"Hessia!" my mother calls.

From the corner of my eyes I see my fellow Amazons rushing towards me their blades drawn pointed at me and the man with red eyes.

"I'm fine my queen!" Hessia bellows back. "But Diana is bleeding..."

I blink fast. What was going on? Why do I smell blood? The crimson eyes fade and only the old cypress tree stands in front of me with my hands resting on its old haggard bark. I feel my legs grow weak as I tumble down on my knees.

"Kal..." I whisper.

"Search the area, I want whoever brought her out here found!" my mother orders.

"My queen there is no one else here," Phillippus replies. "I have everything under control you said..."

I stare down lost at my thighs all red stains of blood tainting the pure white snow beneath me. The crimson eyes, his crimson eyes... his lips tasted of blood... mine or his?

"Kal?" I mutter over and over under my breath.

I feel a gentle embrace behind me and a hand wiping the sides of my mouth.

"Hessia blood..." I whisper in a daze.

"It will be alright Princess," Hessia whispers into my ears. "It will be alright..."

My mother hisses, "Cured be the gods."

"Now are you going to tell my Queen what is going on," Phillippus replies back.

"First a note from that old vulture Lex now my daughter being brought out into the cold bleeding," my mother continues but her voice trails off.

I look up from the snow to see the backs of both my mother and her general arguing. Something in my soul, well if ice had a soul, knew they were talking about me. More importantly it was something that both of them didn't want me to hear.

"The dragons," I mutter. "My babies..."

"Hush now princess please," Hessia smile. "Let us get you out of this cold..."

Hessia helps me back to my feet.

"But I saw dragons Hessia," I reply. "They were mine..."

"It was only a dream my child," Hessia whispers. "A dream and nothing more"

I glance back at my mother and the old general once last time as Hessia wraps a cloak around. She guides me back inside going on and on about something but I can not hear for I keep looking back at the old cypress tree.

"Diana..." Hessia snaps.

We reach the door back to the inside of the palace.

"Sorry," I reply as I step back inside.

Hessia starts to quick close the door to the outside. Before the door closes behind us I faintly hear my mother whisper, "... Zeus called Diana by the name old King Jor used to call Lara from time to time, the Mother of Dragon..."

 _Hessia brought the young princess back to her chambers. The old Amazon brushed off Diana's words of a man with flaming eyes, sucking dragons as she cleaned her and tucked her into bed._

 _"_ _Dreams of nothing princess," she said._

 _But Diana knew it was more than a dream for she could not get the thought of those eyes from her mind. Dreams did not feel, this felt. That night she did not dream only having faint flashing of red eyes, sucking dragons and blood._

 _There wasn't much sleep in Paradise that night for the High Wardeness Hippolyta tossed and turned all night thinking on what Zeus had said. She feared what that meant. Diana was forged from ice and ice did not bleed. Dragons had been gone from out lands for over three generations of El kings. If they were to rise once more winter was truly coming._

 _"_ _The North remembers the Wardness," muttered through the night. "The North remembers Darkseid."_

 _First thing in the morning before Amazons took to the King's Road. Hippolyta called for a crow to fly ahead of her to the lands of the League, the noble faceless champions of the realm. Going from Gotham, Coastal lands, Ooa, Atlantis and Smallville. She had the crow send word from them to be on their guard for they were heading into a den of vipers._

 _The journey to Metropolis was quiet. No one spoke. Young Diana's night in the snow had rattled some fearing it was a bad omen. While it had others saying Diana should be left in safety at Paradise but simply most did not wish to venture south. Diana's incident only gave them a reason to just say no. Women warriors were not welcomed in the south and every Amazon knew it._

 _The four week journey seemed like an eternity as the came to the gates of the Capital in the middle of the night. They camped outside the city until sunrise when the gates opened once more. First light gleamed onto Diurnus Terrene beckoning all to her._

 _As the gates opened Lyta hissed, "Welcome to the viper pits..."_

 **Clark I**

 _Smallville, the eastern garden of Lands of Men, was home to the Kent's. Kent was a small noble house given lands and titles by King Jor himself for the deeds of Sir Jonathan Kent. Jonathan was the humble son of a farmer who saved Jor's life on the battlefield as a young man. His reward for his deeds was the titles and lands from the former corrupt steward of Smallville, the Ross's._

 _Honorable beyond words Sir Jonathan become one of Jor's closet advisors, friends and even earn the right to join the League. The first man of low birth to ever rise to ranks of the League._

 _It was Jonathan who stood by Jor along with Lord Thomas Wayne at the end as the king and queen burned. Following his king's orders he lingered until the flames died. Where in the ashes of the old farmhouse of Kandor he found a baby crying inside what was left of Queen Lara. Jonathan called the babe Clark._

 _Lex's crow's arrival made the gentle Jonathan fill with rage for he knew of Zod's treachery. Zod was not Jonathan's king, he was no man's king Jor was. And since his line did not end at the fire of Kandor his son Clark was the only king he would bend a knee to. Like Lyta of the North he knew a refusal of the King's request would do more harm than good. Biting his tongue he planned to bring his family to the Capital._

 _Two weeks into the Amazons journey southward from Castle Paradise and the Gates of Doom Lyta's crow finally reached the lands of Smallville. The humble farmer lord read the Lyta's letter with a sick feeling in his stomach. She had told him everything she could not tell Phillippus; the gray skinned man, the dragons, her own daughter and seeing a man with Jor's face riding them._

 _A shiver went down his spine. A man with Jor's face could only mean one thing, the child he loved as his own._

 **** ** _House Kent: Honorable Stewards of the Land_**

 _"_ _Jon he's a grown man,"_

 _"_ _No he is my son and..."_

 _"_ _And what Jon? You'll make him stay back here in Smallville while the other knights of the realms go to Metropolis. That is unfair and you know it"_

 _"_ _By the Seven Martha it is more complicated than that and you know it,"_

The nights in Smallville were always simple. Nothing ever really happened here just the same people, places and things to see, yet never in my life had I seen my father and mother like this.

Earlier today a crow from the Capital came. Whatever was sent was read and then they started arguing. I have never heard my parents ever have a cross word before. It was unsettling. What could be so bad about Metropolis?

The tales I had heard of Capital were legendary, kin slaying, brothels next to the temples of the seven, lying, scheming, the list was almost endless yet the city was a beautiful sight to behold. Even in such ugliness there had to be some beauty. It was just a tourney. What could go wrong?

I am a noble knight of Smallville and a victory at this tourney would bring great honor to the lands of Smallville. Though I took more comfort in writing poems or playing my lyre than I did with fighting I was a knight of Smallville. To bring honor to my people was something any knight would leap at the chance to do. Ma always said I was a gentle soul with the heart of a dragon.

I sit on the edge of my old wooden bed taking my lyre into my hands. I strum a simple soft tune as I try to block out my parents screaming.

 _"_ _He could be discovered Martha," my father bellowed._

 _"_ _And..." my mother shouts back. "He is special..."_

 _"_ _Special won't keep him alive," my father sighs_

No one in Smallville can match my strength probably no one in the whole kingdom could. I am well different. My father had always been protective over me. He taught me to not use my strength for fear of someone finding out I was different. I never really questioned him why. I just knew something's just shouldn't be asked.

"Well they ever stop," I grumble to myself as I continue to play.

I close my eyes as I lean back against my wooden head board. My fingers move on their own playing a peaceful tune. With each note an image of a beautiful woman comes to me. My mouth moves on its own as I start to sing.

 _A soft sigh leaves my beloveds lips_

 _Blackened skin with raven hair_

 _Her eyes so paled blue they shine like the moon._

 _With eyes so pale they shine like the moon._

"Moon," I whisper.

As I pluck the strings of my lyre I feel myself falling deeper and deeper into the vision of the dark woman. Slowly my nimble hands start to fail me. The world fades.

 _"_ _Awaken and be made fire made flesh..." male voices chant._

 _"_ _...KAL..." a female voice whispers._

 _I open my eyes to her pale blue eyes open wide in a panic. A thick stream of lightning seeps from the corners of her eyes contrasting greatly from her dark ebony skin. She was more beautiful than words could say._

 _"_ _They are so cold..."_

 _In silence I glance down to our hands which were still laced together. We were cradling two scaled spheres. Heat they needed heat._

 _"_ _I can't," I whisper. "I can't lose control... I could hurt you..."_

 _"_ _Ice does not feel Sun," she whispers back as she claims my lips._

 _As she claims my lips I lose myself to the flames. I let the fire within me seep from my eyes. I slide into her as my flames spread over my whole body. Thrusting upwards into her I wrap my arms around her holding her and the spheres close. The chanting around us grows louder and louder. The words taunt me almost as much as her hooded white eyes. Faster and faster I go until my flames consume her as well. Breath quickens as we lose ourselves. Names full the night skies as the chanting comes to an end._

 _Crack... crack... crack... crack._

 _Pieces of hardened spheres crumble between our finger tips as my head rests on hers._

 _Squawk, Squawk_

 _Breathlessly I look down into eyes. She was in pain. I smell blood._

 _"_ _Moon I hurt you..."_

 _"_ _Shh," she coos._

 _She pulls away from me. Cradled between our hands were two tiny dragons one of red and the other of white. The fire in the back of my head moves into my eyes. The dragons panicked as I stare at me. They tumble from our hands as the sound of tiny flapping fills the air as I look back to the woman._

 _"_ _Calm yourself..." she whispers as she pulls away from me. "Kal they need there father to be strong for them..."_

 _She leans back onto the bed her eyes filled with sleep as I look back towards the dragons. They were struggling to fly. With each attempt they made they tumble back to the ground._

 _Squawk, squawk_

 _I take a deep breath in and get a waft of her. Blood all I smell is orchids and blood._

 _"_ _Calm," I whisper as I growl softly at the dragons._

 _A sequence of grunts and groans from my lips grow into a language I could not understand yet I knew it. The woman moans softly back at my words._

 _"_ _Moon," I call to her._

 _She looked in pain as she grabs her breasts. They were heavier now. Slowly she started to rub her nipples between her finger tips._

 _Drip, drip_

 _The whitest of milk started to trickle from her._

 _Squawk, squawk_

 _The tiny dragon heads turn up to the heavens. They were hungry and were trying to get her. I growl once more causing them to turn towards me._

 _"_ _Follow the sound of my voice my little ones," I beckon them._

 _With growl I make I drew them closer to us. Once they had reached the edge of the bed I lean down towards them and scoop them up in my arms. They snuggle up against me rubbing against my neck and cheek. Something in my soul swells with pride, one of red the other of white. They were as she and I were, fire and ice. Again I speak in a language I do not fully understand calming them down._

 _Sitting back in the bed I place the dragons onto the bed with us. The air around us smelled of milk, orchids and blood as they make their way towards her. They crawl up the woman resting beside me. I watch them bounce atop her thighs causing me to growl at them. They bow their heads to me before slowly crawling up her to her stomach._

 _The two dragons look up at me whimpering._

 _"_ _Drink my little ones," I whisper as I urge them to what they needed._

 _They hesitate for a moment as the sweet milk from her trickled down her sides. Slowly I lean down to her breast. My lips hover over them before I claim her right breast. I suckle from her gently drinking her in. Sweet she was so sweet. As I suckle from her I growl calling the dragons to join me._

 _Out of the corners of my eyes I notice the white dragon was first to step forwards to her now heavy breast. His long tongue licked the milk off of her damp nipples before he takes her into his mouth. She shudders from both of our lips on her. Shyly crawling up besides me the red dragon licked the small trail of milk that was seeping from the sides of my mouth. Tiny tails gently wag back and forth as they drink their fill._

 _Slowly notice my Moon waking up. I speak sweet nothings into her ears to soothe her as our dragons drank. Was she enjoying this? I feel my body grow hotter as I notice her lips open. A gutter growl louder than before leaves my mouth. My dragons look up at me as I feel the fire building behind my eyes but then her eyes meet mine._

 _Eyes of crimson fire meet her sweet face. I was smiling as I looked down at her. Our dragons were gone and it was just her and me._

 _"_ _There will be others I promise you," I coo softly. "Forgive me for what I have taken from you..."_

Clark's chambers Kent Hold in the Kingdom of Smallville

"Sir Clark!"

"Diana!" I shout as I shoot up from my dear.

My covers fall from me as I sit up in my bed. A sound of a low chuckle fills my chambers.

"Sir who is Diana?" the voice laughs. "Whoever this Diana is I see she has the young knight standing at attention..."

Looking towards the door way I see my squire Jimmy bent over laughing. I look down at myself sheet to see I was aroused by a mere dream.

"Jimmy," I grumble. "GET OUT!"

I lead over to the side of my bed a grab a cup over water that was beside me and hurdle it towards him. Jimmy quickly grabs the door closed as the cup lands on the wall outside my chambers.

"Sorry my Sir," he says breathless. "I was just informing you that your father is waiting for you..."

"Shit," I hissed.

I had almost forgotten.

"The turnery," I bellow. "Why did you let you me sleep so late..."

Quickly I leap from my bed.

"Well you seemed to be rather busy..." Jimmy answers with a light chuckle. "... With Diana..."

"Never mind that," I mutter as I rush to wash myself.

"Shall I prepare Streaky for the journey to Kandor?" Jimmy asks through the door.

"No," I reply. "He hates you I shall prepare him. Just bring me some water to bath in..."

"Hot or cold Sir," Jimmy chuckled.

"DOES IT REALLY MATTER NOW!" I shout as I hear Jimmy rushing down the hall. "JUST GET ME SOME WATER!"

After taking a few breathes I try to gather myself but fail. The image of the dark woman and the sucking dragons was burned into my mind. I look down at my hands, the hands that had touched her. The way she felt in my hands only made me want more.

"...And make it very, very cold," I reply lowly.

 _Young Sir Clark rushed to wash and dress himself once Jimmy returned with a basin of water. Splashing water onto him face slightly helped the fire he felt fade._

 _"_ _Pretend it's an island..." he whispered to himself as he looked down into the bowl of water._

 _His mother taught him those words when he was a little boy after the first time he got scared from his red eyes. Finally come he made his way to the stables._

The stables at Kent Hold in the Kingdom of Smallville

"I can not be late for this," I cuss under my breath as I run to the stables.

It was the first time in my life I was going to the capital city of Metropolis. Reaching my father's old stables I quickly hitch up my horse, Streaky with the raven haired woman I called Moon still burned into the back of my mind.

"...Streaky you should have seen her," I sigh as I lift my saddle atop my horse. "Her eyes were the palest of blue as I tasted her..."

"Great spirits of the earth Clark!" my mother bellows behind me. "Naked ladies in dreams..."

I feel my face burn hot. Slowly I look over my shoulder to my mother's face. She could barely hold in her laughter.

"Ma!" I shout.

"Clark," my mother laughs. "You should have seen the things your father did when we were younger..."

I could sense she was worried. Using laughter to hide ones true emotions was what she did. The King hadn't held a grand turnery since taking the throne that made her nervous.

"It might not be so bad you know," I whisper as I pat my horse's side. "I mean the fact father called it a den of vipers might just be an over statement..."

"And when has your father ever been wrong?" my mother asks as she places her hand over mine. "Just be careful the both of you. I shall join you on the last day of the tourney. And be sure to show those pampered knights of the king that real men are from the Lands of Smallville."

I sigh as a long strand of my hair falls into my face.

"You are the best fighter this land has seen in a generation," I hear my father's voice behind me. "The other knights of the seven realms should be very afraid..."

My father's words brought me no comfort. I was no noble knight of the king. I was just a son of lord of a small kingdom.

"If Diurnus Terrene is such a horrible place father why must we go?" I ask as I watch my father approach me.

"Because we can not refuse the king my son," my father answered coldly.

Slowly my father walks passes by me to his own horse. As he grabs his horse's reins I could see him whisper under his breath to my mother in a language I heard myself whisper to the dark woman in my dreams but I felt something sting in my chest. A spark of fire...

 _"_ _You know nothing Clark..."_

 **Lois I**

 **House Lane: The Cobras on the Rock**

The Queen's formal chambers Diurnus Terrene

The clashing sounds of men rang throughout my castle. The sound sickened me. My only real escape was my balcony overlooking the whole of the city.

"Tiny little ants just waiting to be squashed," I mutter to myself.

As I look over my city the faint sound of children reaches me.

 _"_ _Hehe come on Annabelle,"_

 _"_ _I'm scared,"_

 _"_ _Stop being a baby Leah,"_

Their voices pull me from my balcony back with myself. I wonder how long it has it been since I even bothered to think about Lucy?

 _Thirty- six years ago, the forests around Landport._

 _"_ _Tell me my future you slave..."_

 _The old witch laughed, "Slave, you call me..."_

 _"_ _I am the lady of Laneport and I command you to tell me my future!" I shouted back at her._

 _Lucy hand swiftly covers my mouth._

 _"_ _My sister is tired..." my sister said as she holds my mouth closed. "Please forgive her..."_

 _"_ _Ah dear sweet child you should have left when you had the chance," the old woman said to my sister. "If it is the future your sister seeks poor fruitless girl then her reward for her disrespect will be to hear it..."_

 _I brushed my sister's hands from my mouth as I took a step towards her._

 _"_ _Ask your questions Lois," the old witch croaked._

 _"_ _Who will I marry?" I asked_

 _"_ _A King whose crown is not his own..." the witch replied._

 _"_ _So I shall become this lands queen?" I asked back._

 _"_ _Yes..."_

 _Out of the corner of my eye I could see my sister face. She was panicked. Her lips mouthed fruitless over and over again._

 _"_ _Sister we should..." she whispered._

 _I felt my sister start to pull me away._

 _"_ _Let me go Lucy," I hissed as I shrugged off her hand. "I need to know!"_

 _"_ _Why fear fruitless child?" the witch grumbled._

 _Her white eyes looked up from me to my sister._

 _"_ _You shall be fruitless and it shall be your gift that you shall not see the horrors that are to come to those at bear your name," the witch continued._

 _The air grew cold as my sister gasped in disbelief._

 _"_ _Lois let's go now..." Lucy cried. "We shouldn't have come here..."_

 _"_ _No I shall hear all of my future, I am not afraid of you witch," I said shouted at the old witch._

 _She simply laughed, "Blind and foolish..."_

 _I eagerly clasping my hands together, "So I shall rule and my children shall rule this land after me..."_

 _"_ _Yes Lois shall rule and bare a son but he shall never rule," the old witch smirked. "A crown of white atop a raven hair head shall bring about your end... Beware the candles of Kryptonite for when they burn once more... so shall you..."_

 _The witch cackles. The every earth shook beneath my feet. Her have began to hallow out. Those haunting white eyes she had used to stare into my soul slowly vanished into blackness of her skull. My sister grabbed my arm forcefully pulling me backwards._

 _We run._

 _"_ _If no one knows about her lies they will not come true sister..." my sister shouted as she ran back through the forest._

 _"_ _Yes, Lucy if no one knows..."_

The Queen's formal chambers, Diurnus Terrene, Metropolis

"My queen," a faint voice whispers.

"Zod," I replied as I stare out of the balcony window. "Forgive me I was just thinking about me little sister..."

"We all wonder off from time to time where we miss a loved one," he replies.

He was lying it was all over his voice. All the pleasantries were a total pile of shit. Slowly I look over my shoulders to my husband standing in to doorway.

"What brings you here husband?" I ask coldly as I turn back to the balcony. "Shouldn't you be with your whore Faora?"

"The guests have started to arrive," he replies as he ignores my slight at his woman. "I thought we should greet the together."

"Wouldn't you rather the people see you with her?" I ask as I scowl. "The people want at good show. I believe her talents would do a better job of making our guest feel more comfortable than I ever could."

"You will not speak of her in such terms Lois," he replies. "Remember I keep you out of respect for our son and your father's gold."

"At least we agree on something," I reply. "Our son is the only thing of value between us."

Slowly I look back over my shoulder to him, the king and my lord husband standing in all his feinted glory. It was Jor I wished to marry not this weak man. With a sigh I make my way to him.

"Just behave yourself wife," he orders as he takes my hand. "That is all I ask. When they are all gone you can go back to the corner you keep crawling out of."

"Why should I you don't," I answer with a smirk. "Maybe some knight will fall in love with me and kill you..."

He grabs my hand tighter as he swings me around to face him.

"The only man who can is died," Zod shouts.

His chest heaved as he spoke.

"... The dragons are gone Lois..." he whispers as he loosens his grip. "The dragons are gone..."

He's face had turned beat red as we started down the hallway. The walk down through castle's halls was a quiet one. In twenty-five years of marriage he never spoke of dragons, Jor or showed any type of emotion. Maybe what he had done was finally getting to him; the guilt was wearing him down. Whether it was Jor or Lara I didn't know, Hell I didn't care. Zod was weak. My father was right 'the cobras on the rock.' The time of Lane's rule was upon us.

"You were wrong old hang," I think to myself as we stop at the front gate. "I shall place my son on the throne and he shall rule."

As I spoke a mighty gust of wind blow passed us.

"By the seven what was that?" I ask I look out of one of the narrow windows to the left of the gate.

Through the window glowing from one of the old tower of the Diurnus Terrene a singular bright green light burns.

"By the seven," I whisper as the gate opens. "Zod what room is that..."

I pull my husband's gaze from the opening gate to the light shinning in the tower.

"That is the old Ulr and Maester J'onzz chambers," he replied.

 _"_ _Beware the candles of Kryptonite for when they burn once more... so shall you..."_

The mighty gate of Diurnus Terrene opens to the sound of heavy boot steps and the sounds of horses.

"PRESENTING LORD JONATHAN KENT, LADY MARTHA KENT AND THEIR SON SIR CLARK KENT OF THE LANDS OF SMALLVILLE..."

"We send you greeting King Zod and Queen Lois from the humble south," Lord Kent says as he enters the castles gates.

I stare up at the noble Lord of Smallville fighting the urge to have my father's guards to arrest him. I shall not fall. My son shall rule. This false lord shall at nothing from me!

"Welcome home Jon and Lady Martha," Zod replies his arms stretched wide as Jor leaps from his horse. "And who is that strapping young man with you Jon..."

"This is my son Sir Clark," Jon replies with a smile.

Leaping from his white horse behind Jon was a man. Tall with a dark mess of long curls shrouding his face save a pair of piercing blue eyes peeking from beneath me. He was beautiful, but something in his eyes looked familiar.

"Well why did you tell me you had a son Jon," my husband asks. "I pray you will be joining us in the tourney son?"

"Yes I shall your majesty," the boy replies softly.

That voice almost sounded like Lara. Yes this voice lulled one as he did. It might sound was deeper and masculine then the former Queen Lara, but by the seven It was her.

"Splendid," Zod replies. "Did you hear that my queen our boys shall be up against one another?"

The grand game was in full swing. Let me test the waters with you fool.

"I heard my king," I reply. "Jon Lane is a formidable foe he is a shoe in to win the whole event."

"Clark is well trained himself my queen," Jon boasts as she stares at me. "It shall be a good tourney indeed."

Something in Jon's tone and gaze set well with me. His boast did not give him away. Jon walks passed me his eyes staring me down.

"You win this round you ass," I cuss under my breath.

Jon embracing my husband before they both walk off together. His woman and son stare dumbfounded by the glory of Diurnus Terrene.

"Let me show you to your quarters Lady Martha," I reply with a smile.

"Jon and I shall remain in camps outside of the city," She replies. "You know the men of Kent. The lack of anything green scares them."

Once more I look towards the green candle burning in the tower. Her words send a shiver up my spine.

"It is nothing," I tell myself. "I have forbidden all Kryptonian candles in the realm. It is just a regular candle, it is just a regular candle..."

I chuckle, "Well then do you think Lord Jon can make it through dinner without green."

She stared through me. What they had said about her was correct she would be pain in the ass. Too smart for her own good woman.

"Yes I believe he can do that," she laughs back. "Clark take the horses to the stables..."

I wave to on of my father's men.

"Please show this knight to the stalls," I order.

The man and boy nod before leaving me alone with her.

"Now that the boys have left us Martha spill the beans," I whisper into her ear. "I had heard rumor that you and Jon couldn't have children. Oh you had a lover... Was it Thomas? The thing I hear of Thomas's adventure..."

Martha steps back away from me. She looked very offended.

"Clark is our son," she replies as she turns from me. "Jonathan's and mine, he was our little gift from god."

God? What man in the Realms of Men has only one god...

"Who are you Sir Clark Kent," I think to myself. "And this god one god you can from?"


	3. Chapter 3: Maester Key

**Chapter 3: The Key Maester**

 _High above the city on one of the seven hills of Metropolis rest the Pallid, home of the maesters. The Pallid of Metropolis takes its name from the white robes the Maesters wear. Humble and meek, as they would have you believe, the maesters sets aside all worldly possessions and their family names in the never ending pursuit of knowledge. Each studies a range of things from the histories to medicine. While most the study of the scientifically quantifiable world a very few dare to delve into the forgotten arcane arts. Long has it been since magic flowed freely in the Lands of Men. The arcane had become a faint memory since the great divide of the land of Ortus to the east a millennia before. No Maester worth his salt would study this field save one Ulr, the current High Maester of Diurnus Terrene._

 _High Maester Ulr has served under three different kings, two of El and one of Zod. Both Diurnus Terrene and the Pallid were filled with rumors of this particular old maester. Ulr was the first maester in about three hundred and fifty years to earn the green Kryptonite link, the link of the arcane. Some said Ulr sold his soul to the foreign gods of the east, while others said it was to the old gods of the Amazons. Other went even further and said he was an old god himself made flesh. But to most of the people in and around the lands of men knew him to be a well beloved aid and loyal servant to the realm._

 _Only those of House Lane seemed to dislike the old high maester. To them Ulr was a constant reminder of Jor and his beloved Lara. They believed his presence inspired a lasting affection for the former king and queen. It threatened their power. King Zod and Queen Lois were not much loved amongst the small folk. House Lane were money lenders who over the centuries had ruined many houses with their practices. Bad blood flowed every time the nobles were forced to come to Diurnus Terrene._

 _One day in a show of peace the old maester offered an idea to the King Zod, a turnery in honor of Jor. Lois scoffed at the idea but Zod understood his reign of power was hanging by a thread. The Zod agreed that the lands morale was low and the turnery could help so he agreed to the old maester's idea. As Ulr left the throne room Queen Lois's eyes never left the old man. He was up to something._

 _"Accursed old wizard," she cursed under her breath._

 _She could sense it deep in her bones. It was in his smile and his old piercing eyes._

 _"What are you staring at," she would proclaim. "…you fucking walking corpse!"_

 _Ulr didn't reply to the fuming queen. For he knew something she did not. Ever since the death of King Jor he has been waiting for the time to come. Twenty seven years of dealing with a usurper was almost too much to bear but something was different in the air._

 _"Fire made flesh," he thought._

 _Magic have left the Realms of Men long before El set sail from Krypton. A flicker of it remained hidden within the Kryptonite candles and his was emitting heat. Something had awakened. A tool of the fallen Kryptonian Empire, a green candle was the sign Jor spoke of. He said one day they would burn again._

 _"Soon," Ulr whisper each morning after he spoke to the king._

 _But on the morn of the first day of the King Jor's Tourney Ulr did not check the candle. In a rush Ulr walked past the green candles as he wrapped his crisp white robes about him. As he pulled the door to his chamber closed felt a chill run down his spine._

 _"He has returned," Ulr muttered. "The Dragon has returned._

 _Lost in his words Ulr headed down to the festivities. A faint voice called to him, but he did not hear it. His heart was felled with too much joy for the true king had finally come home._

 **J'onzz I**

Ulr's chambers in the Pallid

 _"High Maester Ulr! Sire you forgot your…."_

Swiftly I burst through the Pallid's main doors.

"How did he forget them again," I hiss breathless as my eyes look up towards the high tower.

Pressing my way through the courtyard filled with fellow maesters I make my way to the main tower in the center of the Pallid compound. Entering the main tower I look up the long spiral staircase inside of the tower.

"Red sands give me strength," I whisper under my breath as I look up the stairs.

My legs already numb from running all the way from palace back to Pallid but the sight of the towers the spiraling steps made me ill.

"How does he do this every day?" I ponder as I start up the steps.

Placing one foot in front of another the hem of my white robes flapped in on either side of my legs as I rushed upwards towards Ulr's chamber.

"Excuse me… Pardon me…" I muttered as I run.

While I dart up the tower I dash in between my fellow maester's avoiding their scornful gaze.

 _They didn't care for me, my green tattoos or my unnatural crimson eyes. They feared me, the outsider. Not many from the far Ortus come to join the maesters. I am and will always be a foreigner to them._

I keep my eyes firmly focused on the steps beneath my feet until bummed into something. A loud ouch filled my ears.

"Mind your steps J'onzz" a gravelly voice cussed.

My heart stops.

"I apologize," I mouth as I bow my head low.

"After all these years J'onzz," the voice continued in front of me. "You still think I need you to get my things…"

My eyes trail up the white robe in front of me until they meet Ulr's face. I scrunch up my face in puzzlement.

"Ulr… How?"

"These old bones know a few things that you won't learn in a book," Ulr croaked with a gentle smile. "…At least in the authorized ones anyways."

"Well will you let me see those books one day?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

Ulr just laughs as he pats me on the shoulders, "In time…"

With Ulr laughter filling the stairwell he placed his wrinkled old hand against one jetted out brick in the wall. Pressing the brick and illumined symbol appears on it.

"What is that?" I mutter as I stare at the glowing brick.

Ulr doesn't answer as the one glowing brick spreads to another brick and another until a man size illuminated opening appears before my eyes.

"Oh nothing," he said as he stepped through the opening.

My eyes grow wide as I watch Ulr pass through the opening.

"By the red sands!" I mutter as I step away from the opening. "What matter of magic is this?"

I press my back against the far side of the narrow staircase. I look about me as some maesters pass me by. They don't seem to notice the massive glowing opening as they walk past or even me for that matter. Was no one else seeing this but me?

"…The Red Sun J'onzz, it's the Red Sun," Ulr shouts from beyond the opening. "Are you coming J'onzz? Or are you going to climb all those flights of stairs?"

I look from side to side before taking a few deep breaths.

"You could climb the rest of the hundred steps up to my room if you wish…" Ulr voice trailed off in midsentence.

"… Sun help me," I mutter as I take a step back towards the opening.

 _Slowly I walk up towards the glowing opening. Reaching it I place hands against where the wall once stood. It was hot to the touch as my hand presses through it. I close my eyes and take a step forwards. My body is bombarded with warmth as if I was kissed by the sun itself. I felt nothing about me, no sky or no earth._

 _"Ulr," I call out as I begin to panic. "Where are you?"_

 _Fear gripped me as I heard no voice reply only the sound of a roar the shook the warm void._

 _"Ulr!" I shouted._

 _A gentle pat lands on my shoulders. I turn to look behind me. Flames of red, yellow and orange engulf me. I scream. Once more a gentle hand touches my shoulder._

 _"Ulr please…" I scream as I look about me._

 _"Look at your hands J'onzz," I hear Ulr's voice shoot out to me._

 _I look down at my hands._

 _"How can this be?" I mutter._

 _I was not burned._

 _"The fire made flesh has come boy," Ulr said his voice almost liken to the flames. "You must prepare the way…"_

 _"For who?" I shouted back._

 _Through the flames a figure moved towards me. I step back. Slowly the shape of a man became clear. Eyes of blue stared back at me as their oval shape turned into slits of some feral beast. The purest blue turned into crimson flame as the seeped out of the sides._

 _"Back foul creature," I hissed as I backed away from the man._

 _"Foul, you say yet he has not burned you…" Ulr replied. "The cold winds have began to blow J'onzz… Only his flames can save us all…"_

 _As Ulr speaks the man walks closer and closer to me. He was a young man. His face I had seen it before._

 _"Who are you?" I ask as I reach out for the man's hand._

 _A low growl in his voice it muttered a name, "Kal..."_

Something pulls my arm hard. The flames about me fade into the cool damp air.

"We're here," Ulr replies.

I fall to my knees collapsing onto the floor.

"What was that?" I cough heaving harshly.

"Magic is returning J'onzz," Ulr replies.

"Nonsense," I reply.

Slowly I look up from the wooden planks beneath me. My eyes follow Ulr's every step about me. His hand he points he hand towards a bright light before me.

"Then tell me how you lit this candle then?" Ulr smirks.

My eyes focus on the light in front of me.

"A green candle," I mutter.

"Kryptonite candle in fact J'onzz…" Ulr answers.

"But they haven't…." I pause. "… How did I…. I couldn't…"

"Magic is real J'onzz," Ulr replies picking the candle up. "And it's time for you to go find something for me…"

I pick myself up never taking my eyes off the candle.

"I did that?" I ask pointing to the bright flame.

"You can do much more," Ulr smiles his mouth not moving as he walks closer to me.

I place my hands over my ears as I hear his voice in my head.

"How'd…" I think to myself.

"Go to Krypton and find out how…" Ulr replies.

Slowly Ulr walks in front of me his cold eyes staring into mine.

"You must prepare the way for him J'onzz," Ulr continued.

"Kal," I mouth.

"Yes," he paused lowering his eyes. "The cold winds have started to blow… We need him ready for the battles to come…"

"Krypton was destroyed…." I reply coldly. "How can that place have anything to help us if what you say is true…"

Ulr sighs as he walks away from me. Lowering his shoulders he walks towards the window. He mutters something under his breath. Once more a bright light emerges in front of me.

"Hold out your hands," Ulr orders.

I hold out my hands as something heavy beings to fill them. Two oval shaped spheres appear in my hands.

"What are these?" I ask as I look down at the spheres.

"Dragons J'onzz," Ulr replies. "You must learn how to awaken them for Kal…"


End file.
